


Midnight

by stickylips14



Series: The Watcher: Side Stories [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, GOD I HATE TAGGING PORN, M/M, Making Out, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SHEITH - Freeform, bottom!Keith, its exactly what u expect., this is literally just smut, top!Shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:21:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickylips14/pseuds/stickylips14
Summary: A little bit of time apart is all it takes.(it's just porn. I don't know how to sell this to you guys.)





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> first off, HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOSH ILY
> 
> secondly, this started off as just some stress-relief porn while I was in a rut between commissions and then it hit nearly 4k words so I figured I should post it. The fact that it takes place within the watcher AU is just... bc.... everything does...
> 
> i mean. there's kind of some plot.
> 
> uhhh. enjoy?

I sneak into Shiro’s apartment as quietly as I can. It’s nearly midnight, but I had promised I’d come over once I was done working for the night even if it was only to crawl into bed beside Shiro and be there to kiss him goodbye in the morning, before he went to his own, much more sane job. It’s dark and quiet and because I’m kind of at a loss I just head towards the humming of the refrigerator, squinting into the bright light that spills out when I open it.

I’m not really a drinker. I don’t really like beer, that’s for sure, but given that it’s been kind of a shitty night and I need something to bring down my adrenaline levels, I grab one of the bottles off the lowest shelf and shut the fridge with a bump of my hip.

I drop the bottle cap into the sink I’m leaning over, reaching in to quickly still it with my finger because this isn’t my fucking house and there’s someone trying to sleep, and the cap spinning around against the steel sounds like fucking gunfire in a room so quiet. _Idiot_.

I take a long sip of my beer and make a face. Tastes fucking rank, I don’t know how Shiro drinks it the way he does, but I sigh and close my eyes, keeping the lip of the bottle to my mouth even when I’m not drinking.

Shiro’s hand on my shoulder nearly makes me jump out of my skin but he’s fast to soothe me out, squeezing my shoulder and whispering against my cheek; “it’s just me, it’s just me, baby.”

“Gave me a fuckin’ heart attack,” I let out a whoosh of breath but manage to relax, leaning back against Shiro’s chest and he curls his arms around my waist, pressing his cheek against my shoulder. He’s still warm from being under the blankets and he chuckles quietly as I snuggle up against him, tipping my head back against his shoulder as I take a slug of beer.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. I was just trying to unwind before coming to bed. Did I wake you?” I ask as Shiro takes the beer from my hand, setting it on the counter without any protest from me. He returns his hands to my hips, sliding the tips of his fingers under the hem of my t-shirt. I let out a shaky breath, resting my hands over his.

“Mm, no. I guess I just knew you were home.” Shiro says softly between kisses against any skin he can reach above the collar of my shirt until his kisses are so insistent I tip my head to one side so he can reach more of my throat. Small kisses turn slow and open-mouthed and Shiro’s hands slide up under the thin fabric of my shirt, his fingers splaying out so he can count my scars as he tends to do, making terrible little reminders seem like precious things. “I always know when you’re around.”

“Sappy,” I laugh quietly, bringing a hand up to push through Shiro’s short hair, just so I can touch him in some way. He’s gradually pushed me up harder and harder against the counter so that I can’t turn to face him. Shiro’s got me pinned and it’s no mistake. “Did you miss me?”

“Yes.” Shiro breathes. His hands that had been coasting upwards change direction now, sliding down to catch the button of my jeans and when he guides my hips back slightly, I let him. For all my pretence of stubbornness, of not doing anything I don’t want to-- well, that’s all it is. Pretence. Shiro can play me like a marionette anytime he wants and I love it. I let it happen. I press the heels of my hands against the edge of the countertop as Shiro opens the fly of my jeans and runs his fingers down the front of my boxers.

“This much?”

“More.” Shiro says. His short, exact answers make my heart throb and something hot coils low in my belly, the inevitable strands of arousal that come with Shiro being so close to me. He smells good. He showered before bed; he smells like soap and shampoo and clean linen. I twist as much as I can so that I can cup Shiro’s cheek, coaxing his head up until I can kiss him easily. Chaste and sweet at first because it’s the kiss I’ve wanted since I first woke up today, and then in a matter of seconds it’s dissolved into something messy and desperate, mouths falling open to make way for tongues. Shiro leans into me to better his angle, kissing me breathless all while his hands work on pushing my jeans down past my hips, sliding his fingertips under the waistband of my underwear.

I shudder against him, breathing sharply against his mouth when he curls his fingers around my cock and gives the first, slow stroke. Shiro’s got this unwavering patience that drives me fucking insane; he could keep the same pace, tease me non-stop until I truly was reduced to _begging_ , and he never seemed to fray before I snapped. I press back into him, reaching over to lay my hands anywhere on him, curling my fingers into his hair, dragging my nails over his shoulders while he nudges and pushes my shirt aside so that he can kiss and bite at fresh skin.

Slowly he turns me around in his arms, his hands settling onto my hips and I close my eyes, running my hands along his cheeks as I regain my breath between slow, sweet kisses. Shiro smooths my hair out, using his grip to gently put space between us, but not so much that he can’t nudge his nose against mine.

“Hi.” He whispers and I smile, tugging on his earlobe playfully.

“Hi there.” I mumble back. He’s looking at me fondly, his eyelids lowered and his eyes dark in the low light and he’s such a beautiful man, sleep rumbled, a little bit of stubble along his jaw and so warm under my hands that roam over his broad chest. I don’t shy so much away from the scar down his sternum anymore, instead gently following the seam with the tips of my fingers. It’s smooth and soft.

“Wanna go to bed?” Shiro asks, pressing a kiss against the corner of my mouth and when I nod against him, Shiro runs his hands down the backs of my thighs before wrapping his arms around me and sweeping me right off of my feet. I let out a laugh as he adjusts his grip a little, his arms wrapped around my thighs, my arms around his neck so that I don’t throw out his balance and wind up on my ass as he carries me out of the kitchen, navigating through his apartment just fine in the dark.

The bedroom is softly lit by the bedside lamp, the sheets all rumpled up from Shiro tossing around in his sleep and eventually getting up, and he drops me down into them without ceremony save for a crooked smirk. I laugh when he yanks my jeans off of me, having to kick my legs a little to get them past my ankles because they’re so fucking fitted. I pull my shirt off for him while he shucks off his pyjama bottoms before finally joining me on the bed, crawling over me and leaving a trail of kisses in his wake, making sure to hit all of those little spots where I’m ticklish so that I squirm under him. We haven’t seen each other in a couple of days, not something we’re used to at all anymore, and it has us tangled up a little between really wanting to fuck, and wanting to take our time and reacquaint ourselves with each others bodies.

I laugh into Shiro’s mouth when it finally reaches mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and yank him down onto me, chest to chest, and curl my legs up so my knees press against his hips.

He grins into my kisses until I pull on his lip just right and his mouth falls open to me. I fuck my tongue into his mouth and he groans softly, melting in against me. He runs his hands up the length of my arms until he can get a decent grip on them and he pushes them up above my head, pinning my wrists down against the pillow that I fell short of landing on. I shiver, arousal stirring me up and making my underwear extremely uncomfortable. It’s not a long-lived problem though, as Shiro’s mouth roams away from mine to instead kiss a messy, wet trail down my throat. He makes a slight detour to kiss along my damaged shoulder, touching the terrible scarring sweetly before he works down my chest, closing his mouth over my nipple and sucking hard enough that I can’t help but moan, arching beneath him. Shiro takes it as encouragement, dragging his teeth lightly over the sensitive spot before he moves on.

He lets go of my wrists to run his hands down the path his mouth had just taken. He hooks his thumbs under the elastic of my underwear, slowly pulling them down over my hips and thighs and I can’t help the little sigh of relief I feel when my cock is free of the confinement. Shiro sits up to strip me off entirely and I feel a little bit like prey with the way he looks down at me, eyes sweeping over every inch of me like he’s deciding where to start. He runs his fingertips along the hollow of my hip which _immediately_ makes me giggle and squirm, bringing my hands down to hide my face which is quickly heating up.

“Don’t tease.” I huff against my wrists and Shiro laughs as he leans back over me, kissing the backs of my hands until I drop them. He kisses the bridge of my nose and then along my hairline, my temple and then he traces the tip of his tongue along the shell of my ear. I sigh, closing my eyes and running one hand through Shiro’s hair.

“I won’t, baby.” Shiro promises, pressing a kiss against my ear before crawling over me. I hear the night stand’s drawer open and the inevitable rummaging around for the lube and a condom that I’m not sure why we even bother to put away. Once he finds the things, he drops them down next to me as well as himself and I get what he wants. I move to lie on top of him and he grabs one of my thighs to hitch it up a little further, dragging his hand up to the swell of my ass to give it an appreciative squeeze before he picks up the bottle of lube and, looking over my shoulder to see what he’s doing, he sets about slicking up his fingers.

I make a small, soft noise when Shiro presses the first finger against me, gently rubbing against my entrance until he feels me relaxing, tucking my face in against his neck. His free hand soothes against the small of my back as he presses the tip of his finger into me and I can’t help the twitch of my hips even at such a small touch. Apparently two days was it all it took for me to get a little needy, a realisation that makes me blush so hard my ears burn. Shiro kisses my hair as he eases his finger deeper into my entrance, giving me time to adjust before slowly starting to rub against my walls, the movement gradually growing into careful thrusts and I puff out breath against his neck, stifling out my moans at the feeling of a second finger pushing against me, eventually joining the first finger and I can’t help but tense at the intrusion. Shiro runs his hand along the curve of my spine, combing his fingers through my hair at the end of the gesture.

“You’re okay,” He murmurs and I nod, and so he slides the pair of fingers deeper into me and picks up the steady thrusts. I cant my hips, arching my back to meet the movements and my fingers curl into the sheets on either side of Shiro’s head when he starts fucking me on his fingers in earnest. I moan, scraping my teeth over the soft skin of Shiro’s throat when he adds a third finger, slowing down almost to a halt while I sniffle and breathe sharply, willing myself to adjust and relax as quickly as possible. I roll my hips back experimentally and decide that the pleasure outweighs the discomfort.

Shiro keeps his hands relatively still, his fingers slightly curled inside me and he lets me roll my hips back onto him over and over, fucking myself on his fingers because he knows that that’s how I like it, working myself up into a fluster with my face buried against his chest and one hand digging into his shoulder while he whispers into my hair how much he fucking loves watching me. Shiro has to be the one who decides when I stop, catching me by the hip to still me while he carefully slides his fingers out. I whine softly, lifting my head to be met with kisses designed especially to shush me.

Shiro sits up underneath me, holding my hips as he deepens the kiss and I drag my hands down his chest and his stomach until I reach his cock, hard and hot against my palm and unforgivably neglected up until this point. Shiro digs his teeth into my bottom lip when I give him a squeeze, loosening off my grip as I move into lazily jerking him off. He moans into my mouth and I kiss and pull on his lips, giggling at the way that he can’t seem to keep up in returning them.

“Teasing-” Shiro murmurs, so I bite his lip lightly and I drop my hand away from his dick with a swipe of my thumb over the tip. Shiro places a hand against the centre of my chest, shoving me down flat onto my back, dragging me back by my hips so that my head isn’t dangling over the edge of the bed and so that I’m steadily in his lap. I look up at him, meeting his eyes which are dark and glossy in this low lighting, and absolutely _full_ of lust when he grabs the backs of my thighs and forces my legs up like he’s trying to fucking bend me in half, growling out an order for me to hold one of my legs so that he has a hand free to guide his cock, rubbing the head against my entrance. I dig my nails into my thigh, rolling my head back and letting out a slow, shaky breath.

“Ready?” Shiro asks and I nod, licking my lips and bundling up a handful of sheets in my free hand. Shiro leans in to press a kiss to the inside of my thigh, one sweet little gesture before he shifts his weight and pushes his cock into me, groaning as he slowly slides home. My breath hitches in my throat and my toes curl as I adjust to the feeling of being entirely filled by Shiro, hot and huge within me. He gives me time whether I want it or not, watching for the little signs of me relaxing, the softening of my arched back and the evening out of my breaths and once I’m there, he rolls his hips.

Shiro starts slowly, listening to my soft whines as with each thrust he pulls out a little further and then fills me up all over again. I let go of my thigh, slapping my hand over my open mouth in some pathetic attempt to keep myself quiet because Shiro’s only just starting; that impeccable patience coming into play again as he fucks me slowly, still holding me at an angle that nearly breaks me while I twist and grab at the sheets like I’ve never been fucked before. I’m completely fucking unravelling, my eyes squeezed shut as I huff out breaths that Shiro leans down to trap, pulling my hand away from my mouth to kiss me and I shove my hands into his hair, not caring that yanking him close so suddenly makes our teeth clack together. I fuck my tongue into his mouth and cling onto him, my heels digging into his back now that he’s close enough that I get my legs around him. His careful thrusts stutter as he pulls me up into his lap and we tumble together as I press my weight into him. Shiro falls back onto the sheets, his cock sliding out of me as we reduce to making out messily, all teeth and tongue and noisy groans and pants of each other’s names until Shiro grabs me by the hips and pulls them down against his, making his need incredibly obvious. I untangle one hand from Shiro’s hair to reach back behind me, curling my fingers around Shiro’s cock to guide it against my entrance, reluctantly breaking the kiss to sit up, up onto my knees to make the slide back onto his dick easier.

I take my time, watching Shiro through my eyelashes as I take him into me inch by inch, watching the way his expression turns soft, his brow furrowing and his mouth falling open. He holds my hips, pressing his thumbs into my hip bones and I move into the touch, splaying my hands across his taut stomach and finding some grounding in feeling the few flecks of scars that he’s started to collect since meeting me.

I ride Shiro slowly, tipping my head back as I rolled my hips to meet his thrusts and when he pushes and pulls on my hips, I let him, taking him in deeply, grinding against him to hear him choke on his moans but what had started as a frenzy- a missed-you-fuck-me rush- was now love-making and even Shiro’s commanding touches were gentle. I curled my fingers around his wrists, stroking my thumbs over his thrumming pulse point before his hands slip around to the small of my back to hold me in his lap as he sits up, pressing kisses up my sternum, lapping his tongue over the hollow at the base of my throat.

“I love you,” Shiro murmurs and I kiss the crown of his head, gasping when he thrust his hips up into me sharply, changing up the pace and I quickly fall into it, holding his head to my chest as I bounced my hips against his.

“I love you, too,” I pant into Shiro’s hair. He hooks his hand under my knee, spreading my thighs and adjusting the angle so that the next thrust has his cock brush over my sweet spot, a sensation that makes me shake and whine his name and the moment Shiro knows that he can get that reaction out of me, I know he wouldn’t relent. I hold onto him tighter and he presses me down into the sheets again, rolling his hips into me until I’m unravelling under him, my fingers tight in his hair as I try to blink back the stars I’m seeing every time my sweet spot is hit, as if Shiro has ever let me come down from the edge when he fucks me. It doesn’t matter if I’m screaming his name or whimpering it, Shiro holds me taut at the highest note until I eventually snap, all while covering me in kisses and telling me that he loves me, that I look _so_ good, that he loves the way I sound when I say his name.

When I come it’s to the sound of Shiro telling me that he loves me over and over again, the words punctuated by his thrusts, hard enough to knock the breath out of me, and the drag of his teeth over my throat that turns into the hard press of a bite to muffle out his choked moan when he comes in me, filling me up to the fucking brim until we’re both spent, panting heavily while tense muscles fall loose against the sheets like we’ve been released from a vice. Shiro kisses the spot he had bitten before nuzzling his face into my shoulder and I find the energy to laugh a little but not much more. I comb his hair out with my shaky fingers, basking in the afterglow.

Shiro moves first, pulling out of me carefully and I feel the wet mess that he made between my thighs. He laughs sheepishly as he cleans me up with a wad of tissues, kissing my thigh as he does.

“Sorry.” He says and I shake my head a little, taking a few of the tissues from him to wipe away the come on my stomach before it dries and I can’t get away with waiting til morning to shower.

“S’fine,” I mumble. I hold my hands up to Shiro once I’m cleaned up and he pulls me up into a sitting position, kissing at my face like he never gets bored of it. “Bedtime?”

“Bedtime, baby.” Shiro agrees and I make absolutely no effort to make it easier on him to get us both settled, letting him hold me against his chest and tangle our legs together, my only contribution being the tugging of the blankets up around our chins before we’re too tired to bother. We fall asleep fast and hard and blissfully dreamless.

-

Shiro’s morning alarm splits through my skull like a fucking axe. I grunt and I roll over in Shiro’s arms, slapping my hand along the nightstand until it lands on his phone and I do my best to sabotage his morning but he catches me red handed, sliding to turn the alarm off. He leans over me, an eyebrow raised and his smile barely contained, completely undercutting his attempt at looking stern. I smile as brightly as I can at seven in the morning, full of aches and pains from both being fucked hard and taking a few blows in a fight the night before.

“Are you trying to make me late for work?” He asks, gently prying his phone from my hands and setting it aside again. I loop my arms around his neck, scratching at his undercut lightly.

“Not _late,_ ” I begin unconvincingly with absolutely no idea where I’m going from here, which Shiro is perfectly aware off. He settles on his side next to me, propped up on one elbow while his other hand traces idle patterns across my belly. I sigh and turn my head to kiss his bicep. “It’d be nice to have the morning with you, though.”

“I know, Keith.” Shiro says softly. He pushes my hair back from my face, traces the curve of my ear with his fingertip. “I’ll stay, on one condition.”

I turn my head to face him again, frowning faintly as I look him over for the catch. He stays soft, from his eyes to his expression to the gentle movement of his fingertips across my skin.

“You stay, too. Just stay here, for good.” He explains and it takes me a moment to figure out what he means and, _oh--_

“Yeah?” I breathe.

“Yeah.” Shiro grins and presses a kiss to my forehead, “I know your lease is up soon, anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there are typos and stuff i just.  
> have no excuse.  
> goodbye
> 
> u can shame me here on [my blog](http://stickywrites.tumblr.com/) and [throw me a tip over here](https://ko-fi.com/stickywrites), if u feel so inclined. love u guys :*


End file.
